Cindaviva
by WK Forever
Summary: Aviva struggles as a servant and sees the Prince.
1. Chapter 1

She was young when her mother had died. Her father thought little about the child since the mother's death. The poor girl thought her mother was the cause of her death, but her father reassured her that it was the sickness.

Months later, her father came home with a strange lady. The little girl was scared of the woman that very day. Her father said, "Meet your new mother."

The woman looked at the little girl with bat's eyes. Behind her were two bratty girls of her own. The little girl hugged her father and said, "I'm scared..."

"There's nothing to be scared about."

Then, five years passed. The little girl was now growing up. Her father had to go on a job and promised to bring homme something for her birthday. The horse gallopped away as the father waved to his daughter, wife and her daughters.

Then, suddenly, the horse reactted, throwing the shocked man off the horse. He landed on the ground and was stomped by his horse. The woman ran to her husband and turned him over slightly after the servants took the horse aside. She said, "My husband is dead," She stood up and said, "Kill the horse!"

The little girl cried, "Not Ginger, mother!"

"Kill the horse!"

The servants took the horse aside and killed it with knives and swords. The little girl was bleeding her eyes out. The woman said, "You have served my husband. Now that he is dead, I shall fired you all!"

One servant plead, "Who will take care of you?"

"You killed your master! I will find my own servants! Out!"

The servants left the dead caress of the horse in the middle of the yard. The woman turned to her husband's only daughter, "You will be my servant."


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, the little girl came out of her bed a young teenager of seventeen. Her birthday was in a few days, but her step mother didn't care. Her step sisters had beautiful parties, while she only had a minor time of a party, which she couldn't call a party, but a servant party.

She came out of bed and saw her sweet cat looking up at her, "Oh, Lucy, darling. How can I turn eighteen as a servant? I have served my mother since the death of my wonderful father. I hated her to be honest with you. But I love her enough to forgive her."

Lucy only meowed and curled up against the girl. She stood up and opened her window, "I must dress before the bells rings. Or else mother would be so displeased with me."

Lucy meowed as the girl fetched a dress of purple lace. She put it on as quick as she could, and left her bedroom. Down, down, down the flight of stairs. She had lost count over the years, counting the steps each time she went up and down, prehaps over millions steps.

She took care of her mother's evil looking cat, DeVile. He liked Lucy, but Lucy had no taste for such evil looking cats. Finally, she got the trays ready and suddenly the bells begun to ring...

"AVIVA!"

"Aviva!"

"Aviva, where's my breakfast?!"

Aviva groaned, "Coming," As she put the hot tea in the cups and fresh oatmeal. With three trays balancing; one on her head, one on her left hand and one on her right, she slowly went up the stairs. The bells kept ringing and ringing. Finally, Elizabeth came out of her bedroom, "Well, what is taking you so damn long?!"

Aviva said, "Sorry, I am making sure I don't drop the trays."

"I want breakfast at my bed this instance!"

Aviva felt uneasy. Elizabeth went back into her bedroom and started to ring her bell again. Aviva came into her bedroom and lay her tray at her lap. Elizabeth scoffed, "You're not thanked."

Aviva left the room, feeling unaccepted. She went into Kaylee's room. Kaylee was like a toddler who wanted candy all the time. She screamed, "Where's my breakfast?! You forgot the sugar again?! My tea is cold!"

Aviva repeated everyquestion with the same answer. Then, she took the tray from her head and went to her mother, "Here's your breakfast mother..."

"Thank-you, my fine one. Have you any questions?"

Madam Cores would always ask her step daughter this question every month. This time, Aviva had a question, "Can I have a party for my birthday?"

"A party? Waste my precious substance on you? I doubt it, my dearest."

Aviva left her step mother, depressed. She wanted a good birthday. She went down the stairs until the bells begun ringing again. She got so upset and went to see Elizabeth.

"I want you to dress me!"

Aviva was used to her sisters' threats if she don't dress them. So she dressed her step sister, who just sat with a pretty face. Aviva said, "What shoes?"

"You know, servant!"

Aviva picked up the heels and put them on her sister's feet. Elizabeth got off the bed and walked with her head in the air, "You're not thanked."

Aviva felt so angry. She went downstairs to the kitchen. At least Kaylee dressed herself that morning. She picked up the empty food dish for DeVile. She washed the numerous dishes which came from no where.

Madam Cores came into the Kitchen, "Aviva. I will give you a fund for your birthday. You can use it for anything."

Aviva dried the late dish, "Oh, thank-you, mother..."

The woman placed a coin in the girl's hand... One coin. Aviva felt disgraced, but tried to stay happy. Madam Cores smiled, "Enough for a teaspoon of cake," and walked away.

Aviva took the coin and put it in her pocket. She picked up the bucket and filled it will water and got a clean rag. She sat at the stairs and wrung the rag and cleaned the floors. She felt so unhappy and tried to be normal. The coin fell out of her pocket and immediately her two step sisters came running from no where, fighting over the coin. Aviva tried to stop her sisters, but Madam Cores lay her spiny stick on Aviva, and whip her and gives a coin to her daughters to split the coin.

Aviva was crying. She wanted to be happy. Her back stung from pain. She wanted a life, but her step mother wanted her to work.

"Aviva, the girls and I will be practicing our song. Will you be ever so grateful to clean these floors... Again?"

Aviva sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Thank-you, Aviva. Come on, girls. It's time for practice."

Elizabeth and Kaylee took tall and took their skirts and bounced up the stairs. Their skirts that is... As the girls walked, the skirts bounced as they pranced up the stairs, going to their music room.

Aviva sat on the floor and wet the rag and wiped the floor. She heard the piano's soft keys and hummed slightly. Then, her step sisters' voices, so scratchy and off-key, sounded down the stairs. Aviva shook her head and hummed slightly to her own tone.

Lucy meowed. She liked listening to her favorite owner's beautiful hum. She bob her head as her owner began to sing softly. DeVile came down the stairs and meowed up close to Lucy. Lucy jumped and scratched the black cat. But Aviva was too mindful in her voice to care about her surroundings. DeVile noticed it, and he came up with a dirty plan. He snuck outside for a while.

Aviva hummed as she wiped the floors with one hand and stroked her cat with the other hand. Lucy purred up close to Aviva as the girl bundled her skirts together, "Oh, Lucy. You are the only thing that makes me happy."

Lucy meowed and purred and hugged up to Aviva. Aviva giggled and went back, "DeVile! You naughty cat!"

DeVile had come back into the house with dirty paw prints. Aviva took the broom and tried to get the cat away. Suddenly the door was knocked. Aviva picked up Lucy and ran to the door and answered. Her dress was a mess because of Devile's paw prints and the dust. Her apron was wet from the tipped over water bucket.

A highly dressed man was at the door, he took a heavy look at the girl and said, "Is Madam Cores here?"

"Oh, yes. But she's in music practice. She dares me not to enter."

"Well, I have a letter from the King."

"What is it about?"

"For dirty ladies like you, you don't need to know."

Aviva looked at herself, "I'm - I'm so sorry. I was trying to control DeVile here. Lucy's of no trouble."

"DeVile?" He spelled, "No. Give it to your mistress."

"I will, as soon as possible."

"Only she can open it."

"I know. Thank you."

The man walked away. He took out a bottle and sprayed himself. Aviva shut the door ashamed, "A letter from the King? It must be really special to come here. It's an invitation."

Lucy smiled a meow.

"The young prince is having a ball..."

"What are you reading?"

"Mother! A man came by and gave me this invitation to some ball."

"Oh, a ball!"

"A ball! Dances! Oh, mother! Can we go?!"

Aviva was pushed into the water puddle. The bucket made her fell into the puddle even more. She looked up at her step family, feeling neglected.

Madam Cores smiled, "The King invites all the ladies to a ball on the fifteenth of this month. The ball is for the prince to find a bride."

The girls went crazy. Aviva sat up, "Mother... The fifteenth is my birthday. Can I go?"

Madam Cores looked at her, "It only says the Ladies, not servant ladies."

Aviva lost her smile.

"Besides, you already asked me that question this morning about that day. Remember?"

"Yes, Mother..."

"Well, here's your answer. No."

Aviva nodded once.

"Now clean up this mess. Make us lunch. Give DeVile his meal. Wash the dishes! Clean the instruments upstairs."

Aviva took towels and wiped the floor dry. Lucy came up to Aviva and meowed. Aviva turned away and said, "Go away, Lucy... I'm so upset now..."

Madam Cores came back into the living area, "Aviva."

Aviva looked up from her mess, "Yes, Mother?"

"If you tend to clean everything little dust off this house, I guess I will let you go."

Aviva's smile came, "Oh, thank you, mother!" The girl wrapped her arms around her mother. Madam Cores pushed her off, "With that, I would have changed my mind!"

"Sorry, mother..."

"Your father should be mindful of that brat issue in you."

Aviva went right back to work, happy. She had a special dress in the back of her closet, hidden from her sisters. She cleaned the floors, made the meals, and cleaned every speck of dust.

By bedtime, Aviva went to her room. All was quiet. She looked to the castle outside her attic room, "Oh, I can't wait to see the Prince. The invitation says the Young Prince. He must not be the only one."

Lucy meowed and stretched out on Aviva's bed. Aviva slipped on her nightgown, and swirled in beauty, "I can't wait for the ball. And it's on birthday, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. Aviva took out her dress and swirled. It was beautiful purple lace. It had a full skirt and a beautiful blouse. She hid it back in the closet, "It was my mother's, when she met Dad... At a castle's ball, if I recall."

"Meow?"

"Yes, Lucy. It's true. I can't wait to see the Prince. He must be so handsome..."


	3. Chapter 3

The three days passed by without much struggle. Aviva made sure DeVile would not do such a nasty trick to spoil her fun. Madam Cores wished that she didn't make the girl so into cleaning.

Finally, Aviva ran to her bedroom, "Oh, Lucy, it's time!"

Lucy jumped up. Aviva took out the purple dress and slipped it on. It fit perfect. Aviva tied the bow in the back and slipped on her mother's old necklace. "Well, I'm ready, I guess."

Lucy meowed as Aviva slipped on her only shoes, "Hope the Prince won't care."

Once Aviva was downstairs, her sisters were chatting like crazy. Madam Cores turned to see Aviva coming. She smiled, "Hello."

Elizabeth turned, "I want those pearls, Mother!"

Aviva touched her necklace, "These were my mother's."

Madam Cores smiled, "Girls, you can have whatever you want."

Aviva got scared. Then, Elizabeth and Kaylle took hold of Aviva and tore the pearls off her neck. Kaylee grinned, "Mother! I want that ribbon on the dress."

"You can have anything, darling."

Aviva cried, "NO!"

Kaylee tore the dress apart. Aviva fell to the ground crying. Elizabeth took pieces of the blouse, "I could use this as a handerchief, Mother."

"Yes, sweeties. Let's go, we don't want to be late. Oh, Aviva. Would you be ever so grateful to clean this shares up?"

Aviva looked at her step mother as she shut the door on Aviva. Aviva lay on the ground, crying her eyes out. Lucy came downstairs and rubbed up against Aviva for comfort.

"Oh, Lucy... I never had a good birthday. No matter how hard I try, I gets worse and worse..."

Lucy went to the kitchen and into the garden. She jumped unto the fence to watch the chariot take the brats away. She snarled at them. But a hand spooked her.

"Whoa, sorry, kitty."

Lucy looked up. It was kind man. He climbed over and picked the cat up and cradled it, "You're so adorable."

"Lucy?! Who are you? Let Lucy go!"

The man looked up to see Aviva running. She was holding pieces of her dress together. Her eyes were shining red. The man made a face, "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was going to the ball... But my step sisters tore me apart."

"That stupid ball stuff. My dad keeps trying to get me married."

Aviva looked up, "You're the Young Prince? I - I - I'm horrible..."

The Prince said, "Hey... It's okay. I just retreated from the castle. All thsoe girls... I can't stand it. Are you okay?"

Aviva had her face on the bench, bawling, "You shouldn't be here... I'm a mess."

The prince said, "I just came out here for a small walk and I come unto your property by accident only to see you crying your eyes out. Worst thing yet, that's my weakness."

The girl cried, "Just go... Marry my bratty sisters! I won't care..."

The prince didn't want to leave the girl. But her pleas told him to move on. He ran from the scene, surprisingly back to the castle. Aviva started to stop crying, when a softer voice answered her pleas.

"There's nothing to be upset about, dearie."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, Aviva. I can help you with anything."

Aviva gulped, "Can you help me have a better life?"

"Sorry, dearest. I wish."

Aviva looked to the castle, "If you can't do that. Then, is there anyway I could get to the castle? There's a ball there... And it's my birthday."

"Well, sweetie. What do you wish?"

"I wish... that these miserable clothes were gone... I want to know more uglier..."

"Oh, sweetie. Relax. Come, come. Stand before me. I will give you the best of the best. Stand and watched with the wave of my wand, a beautiful gown!" Then, the mother swirled her little wand about Aviva. The wand did its thing, and Aviva was decked highly, more beautifuler than she was with the purple dress.

"Why... It's perfect. Light and the color of nature about it..."

"Yes. I know that. Here, a beautiful rose upon the hair, makes a woman beautifuller in the eyes."

"I never been so pretty in my life. I have always wore these ugly dresses and do..."

"Nothing to worry about. You want to have fun. Well, catch the carriage! But, first. At the stuck of twelve, midnight, you will go back to normal as you were."

Aviva smiled, "If I have the best birthnight, I will thank you over and over again."

"You are so welcome, my darling. Go ahead. Catch the carriage there! Enjoy your time. Don't forget to have fun!"

"I will. Thank-you."

Aviva ran unto the front and a carraige opened up to her, "Please, take me to the ball."

"On the way, miss."

Aviva had Lucy after her and picked up the extra clean cat. She waved to the fairy godmother there and hugged her cat and whispered, "Oh, Lucy... I'm going to have so much fun tonight."

Lucy meowed with her white bow in her hair. Her tail brushed the long gown. Aviva fixed her hair a bit to shed a few bangs for style. She smiled as the castle came into view. She stepped out with the help with some men. Lucy followed after Aviva with some feeling of shock and enjoyment.

Aviva was not interested of dancing. She was looking at the curtains, the high pane windows. The beautiful pillars. She walked gloriously with Lucy behind her.

Lucy meowed. Aviva looked and grew scared. She saw her sisters going before the Prince... The same one who was at her garden. She wondered if he would recognize her. She went towards the line and picked up Lucy, "I hope they don't recognize me. Let's act natural like we aren't part of them."

Lucy meowed as Aviva put her down and walked the carpet. It was long and red. She saw the King and his Wife on the balcony above overlooking. It looked as if the King was upset about something. She went forward, her stomach pricking inwards. She stood before her sisters, who just bowed there, trying to get the annoyed Prince to notice them. Finally they gave up and turned into Aviva, "Hey! Get out of our way!"

Aviva fell to the ground. She felt so horrible on the ground. This was not a good sight to the women who stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

The girl turned to see the young Prince staring at her. When he looked at her, she noticed that he smiled at her. She smiled, he recognized her!

The prince came down and took the girl's hand and lifted her, "What happened earlier?"

"Shhhh... My step mother doesn't know I'm here... I don't want to give it away. And ruin tonight again..."

"Don't about it. I have a special place we can go to."

Aviva looked up, "Really?"

"Sure. Unless you want to stay here."

"I don't really dance... And my step mother will see that... I guess so."

The prince smiled at her. He took her aside. She could hear her sisters talking loudly. She had her arm over the Prince's arm and held her hands tightly. Lucy followed close behind, not caring of the family behind her.

Madam Cores came from the crowd. Aviva grew scared. Madam Cores said, "Who is this lady?"

The Prince pulled her behind him, "What's wrong with her?"

Aviva looked up to see his father looking over with a shocked face. She wanted to get away.

Madam Cores stared at the girl, "Aviva!"

Aviva screamed as the mother took hold of her. The prince screamed, "GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY!"

Madam smiled, "Thank you."

The prince frowned, "Not her... YOU!"

The woman watched the guards capture her. "She's an insult to this world! You should kill her!"

The prince turned to Aviva, who was on the ground, hiding her face. He touched her arm and said, "It's all okay now."

"No it's not... When I go home later, she will kill me..."

The king and queen came running over, asking their son questions of what had happened. Aviva snuck away and saw her mother and sisters going home. She quickly left the castle to get home to prove that she wasn't there.

The Prince turned, "Wait... Stop!"

Aviva turned, "I have to go..."

The prince took hold of her skirt's bottom, "You're not going anywhere. You can stay with me, forever!"

"No, I can't..." She ran off from him. The Prince cried, "I know where you live!"

Aviva ran into the forest, "But you don't know which house... The garden belongs to that neighborhood..."

She made it back home in time. She tore the dress off of her and quickly put on her regular servant's dress. She tied a handerchief about her hair and ran downstairs. She quickly cleaned up the dress pieces and threw them in the trash. She filled a bucket with hot water and soap and began to clean the railings, when her step family came running in.

Madam Core stood shocked to see Aviva in the house, cleaning the railings. Lucy was perked on the stairs, all dirty from dust. She took Aviva's arm and looked over her greatly. She was dirty and smelt dirty. Madam Core looked into Aviva's eyes as the girl answered, "How was your ball?"

Madam Core smiled, "Oh, weren't you there?"

"What are you talking about? I couldn't. I didn't have a dress."

Madam Core began to walk upstairs. Aviva knew she would not the new torn dress because she had thrown it in the stove's fire so she could boil water for tea.

Madam Core came downstairs later and checked the trash and saw the old dress and dust on it. She turned, "I got one question, "What color were the Prince's eyes?"

Aviva knew it was a trick question, "I don't know. It looks to appear on the invitation on the wall that there are two. It says young Prince. If there were one, then it would have said, The Prince. I don't know, why?"

The woman knew the girl was too smart. She said, "Go to bed now. I will talk with you later."

The girls were crying because the Prince rejecting them and was possibly in love with their step sister, their servant. Aviva went to bed and began to sleep heartily, not caring about the twelfth dong of the clock.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came. Aviva was mopping the floors once again when Madam Core came into the living, "Beth, Kaylee! The men have come to find the girl that the Prince had. She had appeared missing."

Aviva went to work without anything but work. Madam Core smiled finally. She opened the door to three men, "Hello."

"We have come to see your daughters."

"Come on in. Nevermind our servant girl. Oh... Lisa..."

Aviva looked at her mother. She knew something was... She saw the Prince looking right at her behind her step mother.

"Prepare the tea for the men."

Aviva prepared the tea as the men searched the house. The Prince saw her in the kitchen. She ignored him as he whispered, "I know it's you."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

The Prince's eyes shined, but his smile had dropped. Aviva bid to pass as she lay the tray on the table. Madam Core said, "Avi- I mean, oh my... I still call her by my baby girl."

Aviva frowned as her mother corrected, "Lisa, you may go upstairs."

The Prince blocked the stairs. Aviva felt scared. The Prince answered, "i have searched all the houses, but this one. Where is she? You gripped her yesternight. Where is she?"

The mother smiled, "It was... It was Bethie."

"I can compare Elizabeth to the girl I saw. You were going to call her her real name. I know Lisa doesn't fit."

The Prince was getting angry. The two men tried to calm the Prince's fury, but he turned away and faced the girl, "What is your name?"

Aviva feared, "Lisa..."

The Prince stared at her, "No... It's isn't, right."

Madam Core used her cane to move the Prince away from the stairs. Aviva walked up the stairs. He recognized the shoes. They were the same shoes that she wore when he grabbed her skirt to stop her.

"Aviva! Stop!"

Aviva kept walking. Madam Core looked at her. She could feel it. Madam Core said, "Let me have a talk with Lisa. She is very uneas..."

"No. All you're going to do it is move her like you did to me."

The mother said, "Young man. I'm sorry, but I know you are of royalty, but I still have power over my daughters and my servant."

"I know her father."

The mother's eyes widened, "Michael... I mean..."

"Bring her back, N-O-W."

The mother felt over powered. The prince's eyes were furied. The men said, "Uh, yes. Michael was indeed the captian of the Royal Guard. According the the King, if anything happens to his offspring, the accuser could be sentenced to death."

Madam Core cried out, "NO! Please! I have no servant else to hire!"

The Prince kicked the mother's hands off her foot and started upstairs. Lucy started meowing, Aviva locked the door after her and told the cat to be quiet. She put the key on the drawer.

Suddenly the loud knocked began, "Open this door, now!"

Aviva felt horrible. She had to. She took the key and unlocked the door. The Prince pulled in and gripped the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Please, go... I don't-"

"I know me. I know you. Your step mother is going to be taken care of later."

Aviva took heavy breaths. The Prince looked about her bedroom. He saw the castle outside her window, "I see you have only one beautiful thing to look at."

"Yes... I guess so."

The Prince loosed his grip and said, "You're safe now. You're the daughter of a captian of the Royal Guard. You are to be treated with respect, as much as I am."

Aviva looked up, "My father was a captain?"

"I remember when he came by. He wished to have a son so bad, but he would always talk about his sweet little girl," He gripped her cheek a little and smiled, "I knew those two down there weren't too close to him. You have his eyes. I remember them..."

Aviva's eyes shined. She hugged the Prince, "Thank you..."

The Prince held her more into him, "Your welcome. Come on, we still have a ball to keep."

"No... I rather..."

"You will be respecting above everything else. Even by me."

Aviva felt the Prince turning her to the stairs and taking her down them. She didn't want to look at her step mother. The Prince said, "It's okay, she won't hurt you or say anything as long as I'm with you."

Aviva felt his arm shielding her. His hand rested on her arm, while his other hand held her hand firm, giving her security.

The step mother was tied up. Everyone was ready for the Prince's return. Aviva was afraid to look at her step mother, and held on to the Prince. Suddenly, the front door opened, a tall man with a scar on his head looked at the Prince and smiled, "You saved her."

Aviva looked up and saw the man. Madam Core cried out, "Michael?!"

Michael looked to his wife, "I couldn't believe what you had done to my daughter! Thank goodness my soldiers took me away and checked me. I remained at the palace until recovery. When I saw my daughter, being wiped by you to do chores, I envied you. I ran back and told the King. I fought battles, thinking about my daughter."

Aviva ran from the Prince's arms, down the rest of the stairs into her father's arms. She was speechless all the way. Her father hugged his daughter close to his heart, "I'm here. You'll be okay."

The Prince said, "Take those women to the cells. I don't want to see them in my face anymore."

Michael sat on the sofa and sat his daughter in his lap. The girl was crying his shirt, happy that he was alive, but sad that he felt so upset all those years.

The Prince came over to the sofa and said, "All is now well, until you decide the punishment."

The father looked up, "Let them do what they did to her."

The Prince nod once, "Will be done."

Aviva looked up at the Prince as he walked away. She stared at him, thinking now her father was back, she doesn't need him. But he turned and came back, this time, he had a crown on his head, as all princes should wear. She kept her eye on him. Michael loosed his grip on his daughter as she got comfortable. The Prince said, "All is now well. You are safe."

Aviva fingered her father's outlined sewed shirt. She started to cry again and hid her face. Michael wrapped his arms about her again. The Prince said, "It'll be a while. But stay at the castle. This has too many memories."

Michael said, "Let her relax first."

The Prince touched the girl's shaking shoulder, "Miss?"

Aviva looked up, the Prince stared down at her with cold, hard eyes. She started to feel scared, "What?"

"How would you like it if we could get you a pony or a horse to ride around in on the castle grounds? You can be with your father anytime of the day."

Aviva wanted to reject it, but her father was all she wanted. So she nodded and said, "I guess I have to pack."

The Prince stopped her, "No. Our ladies who know much about clothes will shower you will much. Those you have are not worthy to step into the castle. You need gowns and dresses that make you who you are."

Aviva couldn't believe the upgrade. She stood up as her father stood up. The Prince handed out, "Come into the carriage, we'll take you home."

That evening, Aviva was given a special bedroom. The Prince had her eyes covered for extra beauty. He led her safety through everything to the bedroom. Finally, he took the blind off slowly, with her eyes opening to the new room. She rejected it at first, but finding out it was the Prince's own room! She couldn't but the Prince said, "It is all yours if you say one thing..."

Aviva felt flushed, "I can't..."

"You are safe in this castle with your father who loves you and wants your life to be better. You are safe in this castle with me, the Prince. I want to make your life better."

"How can I? I don't even know your name."

"Why not ask?"

Aviva blushed, "I rather respect you..."

"Ask me my name."

Aviva asked, "What's your name?"

"Prince Christopher the First, the son of King William the second and Queen Linda."

Aviva fell in love with the Prince that moment. No step mother to ruin it this time. The Prince fell to one knee and proposed to her right at the foot of his own bedroom. The girl had to say one word, she blushed highly, "I will..."

The Prince smiled, "Ha! Better than yes! I like that," He stood up and slipped the ring unto her finger. She looked at the expensive piece and didn't want it, but the Prince's love made her feel real. She was pulled deeper into his body and felt him kiss her lips.

It wasn't too long. The next morning, Queen Linda found the ring on the girl's hand. While the Prince was at some class outside, she took the girl to the King and displayed the diamond. King William grew happy and took out the princess' crown. Aviva backed from it, but the Queen pushed her closer, saying, "If you love our prince enough not to care about royalty, it will not mind you as much."

The crown rested upon her head. Aviva felt happy. Behind her the huge doors open. There stood a different man with a crown, "Father! I've come home!"

"Well! My eldest Prince indeed!"

Aviva smiled. The Queen sat her on her own throne and said, "Stay here. We'll greet you to him after our greetings."

King William said, "Just yesternight that brother of yours finally stepped out of his shell."

"Finally? Who's the lucky girl?"

King William turned and the older Prince recognized her, "The captain's baby girl. I remember you."

Aviva blushed. The Prince bowed and kissed her hand, "It's okay," When she pulled away, "I won't bite. It's always a custom for Prince's to kiss the Princess' hand. The lucky prince gets the kiss from the fingers."

"What fingers?"

The Prince smiled, "The royal that will marry you will kiss the hand that displays the ring that he gave you. I kiss the right hand."

Aviva pulled her hand back, "So... It's always on the hand?"

The older Prince began to chuckle, "No! As a to-be-bride, he was kiss you on the left hand. When you get married, he can kiss you anywhere."

"Martin? Martin!"

The older Prince turned to see his young brother coming down. He went to greet his brother with a hug. Martin said, "You are very lucky Chris."

"Thanks, bro."

Then, the young Prince came up and indeed kissed her left hand, "You look wonderful this morning."

Aviva blushed, "Thanks..."

Christopher smiled deep into her eyes. He kissed the left hand again and stood up and talked with his brother and his bride-to-be. Aviva stood up to see the princess. She turned to see Aviva and smiled, "You must be Prince Christopher's bride."

She smiled, "You must be Prince Martin's bride."

Both girls chuckled lightly and answered together. They weren't aware that their grooms were watching them from afar admiring the sweetness of both of them.


End file.
